


Home Is Where the Heart Is - SamBucky Drabble

by OhHelloFandoms123



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Family, Fluff, Husbands, Love, M/M, Short, domestic life, marrried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhHelloFandoms123/pseuds/OhHelloFandoms123
Summary: A domestic life, is a good life.
Relationships: Sam Wilson/Bucky Barnes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Home Is Where the Heart Is - SamBucky Drabble

Every morning, Sam and Bucky would wake up to Alpine crawling on their bed with the sun shining, they’d get lost in each other’s warmth for a minute then make breakfast together with green tea or milky coffee. It would be different on Winter mornings, the fireplace would be crackling with snow sprinkling outside and resting on the garden bed and windowsill.

Winter morning would start off with hot chocolate, warm hugs or resting by the fire. Nighttimes would include setting Alpine to bed and then holding each other in the blankets.

(This might mean Sam watched Bucky roll up all the blankets on himself) Their company was well-spent and they loved each other for it.

Springtime might bring allergies or flowers on the table(which caused those goddamn allergies), hands linked along with Alpine drinking fresh milk. It would mean a nice walk in the park, doing the garden and karaoke nights and baking muffins.

In Fall, there’s the crunching of leaves and the smell of pies and lavender candles that were lit up for movie nights or candles that smelled of lemongrass or mint. They were constantly lost in each other’s eyes, body and company. They’d never get sick of this rich feeling of waking up in the morning, holding each other.

Skin on skin, the craving of each other’s touch, the beauty of this home, this quiet, loving domestic life was all they needed. They had each other through thick and thin.

Sam loved this domestic change, Bucky did too. When Bucky got his haircut? He was over the moon, that smile made Sam smile. Morning and evening kisses were some best moments. Tender, caring. The taste of coffee or chocolate on Sam’s lips were satisfying. The cuddling was moments Sam cheristed because they’re safe now, with each other.

Sometimes they might have arguments. There was one night where Sam cried that he felt like a replacement for Steve. Bucky reassured him, with a careful hug, knowing Sam was so much more than just another person to take the mantle of Captain America. 

Alpine was a great addition to this new lifestyle, they’d watch TV and snuggle under blankets with Alpine purring softly. Sam liked the fresh smell of strawberry shampoo on Bucky’s hair as he wrapped his arms around his husband, sealing it with a kiss. Bucky liked the taste of Sam’s pies and cookies, along with the soft feeling of each other’s lips.

The calming nature of their hands entangled, eyes locked. Piercing blues stared into warm embers of brown. They were each other’s home. A safe place to go. A loving memory of everything they’ve done and everything they are.

In bed, where they’d make love, it was a symphony of a longing melody that was silky, smooth and one of the things they’ll never forget.

Pet names were prevalent. Soft, sweet names like ‘doll’, ‘love’, ‘sweetheart’ or ‘darling’, ‘Jamie’ and ‘Sammy’

These names just added to their love and when they got married, the magic “I do” secured them with a passionate kiss that would leave a mark on their love story. They still remember their first “I love you”, that would bring a large smile with blushing faces. 

Each day was a better one and they were both equally grateful to have each other, through the good and the bad; it was love.

Just them, together, softly, lovingly, forever and always.

  
  



End file.
